Klaine's First Time
by klainearehavingsex
Summary: Title: Klaine's First Time  Genre: Smut  Rating: R  Warnings: Contains sex between two characters that are underage, but are the age of consent.


Title: Klaine's First Time

Genre: Smut

Rating: R

Warnings: Contains sex between two characters that are underage, but are the age of consent.

Kurt paced up and down his bedroom, which decor was inspired by the summer Alexander McQueen fashion show. He was anxiously waiting for Blaine, today they were going to finally go all the way.

He'd been waiting for this moment for a while now, preparing all day. Getting his hair just right, although he knew that if things were to go the way he hoped they would, then it would all be in vain as his hair would get pretty fucked up.

He had a sickening pain in his stomach, which was a mixture of excitement and nerves. A knock on a door startled him, he was here.

"Come in" he sang.

Blaine strutted in, carrying a bouquet of yellow roses. Placing them into Kurt's hands, he noticed his glasz eyes were lit up at the sight of this beautiful gesture.

"For you," Blaine bowed.

Kurt blushed a violent red and said "Thank you," and immediately rushed to his en-suite to put them in water. Blaine sat himself on Kurt's double bed and removed his shoes. Carrying a vase with the roses in, Kurt placed them on the bedside table and sat beside Blaine.

"Are you sure you want to this Kurt?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and said "Yes, why don't you?"

Blaine laughed nervously "Of course, I just wanted to make sure, this is a big step for both of us,"

He took Kurt's hands in his own, and brought them up to his lips, kissing them lightly. Blushing, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and moved close to him, kissing him gently.

They both stood up and Blaine removed his t-shirt from himself. Kurt stared at Blaine's toned physique, biting his lip. He struggled out of his tight-hugging shirt and came at odds with his silk tie. It had been tied in a particular knot and took a great deal of time before he could remove it from his neck. Blaine stood there, gazing and giggling lovingly at his boyfriend.

Kurt moved to the bed and shuffled back onto it, lying down. Blaine crawled on top of him, and began to unzip Kurt's black skinny jeans. Alternating his actions between kissing Kurt tenderly and removing the rest of Kurt's clothes, throwing them to the floor.

Kurt lay completely naked, underneath Blaine's gaze. His hands greedily reaching for Blaine's zipper, as it was his desire to see his boyfriend naked too.

Kurt was successful in removing Blaine's trousers to reveal the entirety of his body, which Kurt was immensely pleased with. He opened his legs, causing Blaine to fall through and move closer to Kurt's body.

"Can I touch you?" Blaine blushed.

Kurt smiled seductively "It depends where,"

Blaine chuckled, brushing his fingertips against the head of Kurt's trembling penis. Blaine's fingers were cold, and felt good against Kurt's warm skin. The knowledge of Blaine's hands being on his penis made Kurt extremely aroused and it didn't take long before he became hard in his grasp.

"Blaine, I want you inside me," and started to massage Blaine's throbbing cock, making Blaine shudder with delight.

Smiling, Blaine clutched his penis and positioned it near Kurt's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked, a hint of insecurity in his voice.

Kurt nodded and said "Please, fuck me now,"

Blaine pushed his way in; Kurt winced and yelped in pain. Blaine instantly removed his cock and abruptly sat up and said "Kurt are you alright? I hurt you didn't I?"

Kurt perched on his elbows and shook his head "No it was a little uncomfortable, but it was nothing worse than I was expecting. I want you so badly Blaine, let's try again?" and he lay back again ready.

Blaine positioned himself over Kurt and proceeded to push his way in. He looked down into Kurt's gaze and could see that he was in pain. A single tear was streaming from Kurt's left eye.

"I've got to stop, this isn't working Kurt," and Blaine removed himself and sat on the edge of Kurt's bed.

Kurt was silent for a moment. "We knew it was going to take a couple of goes, let's continue trying?"

"I just know I'm hurting you so badly, I don't want that Kurt, I love you,"

Kurt placed his hand upon Blaine's naked shoulder, and whispered in his ear "I love you too,"

Blaine smiled to this, breathing hot air onto Kurt's face. Kurt then suddenly remembered something that would help the process along. He had purchased this several weeks ago in preparation for this moment.

He reached into his bedside draw to retrieve a tube of spermicidal lube. Devilishly smiling and brandishing it in his hand, he tapped Blaine on the shoulder and said "Maybe this will help?"

Blaine smiled broadly and took the bottle out of Kurt's grasp. Squeezing a generous amount into his right hand, he covered his finger in it. He began with pushing his forefinger inside of Kurt, then proceeding with his middle finger, until finally fitting all four fingers inside of Kurt, preparing him for Blaine's thick member. Although it was still hurting a little, the pain wasn't so striking and Kurt found himself to be subtly enjoying it.

Blaine squeezed more into his palm and rubbed it along his shaft. He then added more to Kurt's entrance and began to push his way in. Kurt's face was different this time, a mixture of pain and pleasure, instead of just pain. Thrusting slowly at first, but Kurt asked for it to be deeper. Blaine quickened the pace, kissing Kurt's rosy lips. Crying out, Kurt's grip tightened on Blaine's back as he gained momentum. Kurt's nails dug deep into Blaine as he moved his hands up to tug on Kurt's hair.

"Oh my, I'm going to come," Kurt screamed in Blaine's ear. "I want you to come with me, are you nearly there?"

"Fuck...Ahhh...Nnffgg...Kurt, I'm gonna come any second!"

Kurt's whole body tensed, as it braced itself for the finale. Coming at the same time, they both screamed out loudly and Blaine collapsed close to Kurt's body, both exhausted. Blaine rolled onto his back and wrapped his arm underneath Kurt's head, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

"Fuck Kurt, that was amazing," Blaine panted.

"I know, they say it gets better with practise," Kurt replied with a wink.

Blaine then climbed back on top of Kurt and said "Wanna try again?" and stuck his tongue deep down into Kurt's throat.

Just at this point, the door swung open an unknowing Finn asked "Have you seen my football jersey? Oh...shit..." Finn then stood at the doorway, flabbergasted, mouth hung open like a cod-fish.

"FINN! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Finn went bright red and ran out, mumbling his apologies.

Blaine giggled hysterically, and Kurt was shaking his head and buried his head under his covers.

"I have got to get a lock on that door!"

Blaine was choking with laughter and started tickling Kurt, who also began laughing. He then got up to close the door and rejoined Kurt on the bed, ready for round two.


End file.
